1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of power-producing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ram air turbines (RATs) are used to generate power from a passing airstream. Power-producing devices that include turbines can be used in aircraft, such as in add-on pods, to power any of a variety of equipment.